2 Boys and a Portal
by Kurasgirl666
Summary: Trunks and Goten use Bulma's new invention and wind up right in the Turtles backyard-NYC.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Unlike my last attempt at DBZ fanfiction, I hope to finish this one._

 **Prologue**

"Phew", the blue-green haired Capsule Corp. heiress known as Bulma Briefs said, wiping her brow on her shirt, "I think that I'll wait until tomorrow to test this."

She was working on a portal so that she could see what alternate dimensions were like. Since the world was at peace after the defeat of Majin Buu, she had time to focus on things other than hiding from the latest threat to Earth or fixing the Gravity Room so that her husband, the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, could train. She could never see the point, other than getting ready in case someone else should threaten the Earth. He told her that it was so that he could be stronger than Goku, or as he called him, Kakarot.

 _Ha, like that's ever_ _gonna happen,_ She thought as she left to go take a shower after spending all morning in her lab. She got out of the shower feeling refreshed and went to check on Goten and Trunks. Goten had come to spend the weekend with Trunks, as he often would. Right now the boys were in Trunks' room playing a video game. She then headed downstairs to help her mother with lunch for her and the three boys. Preparing lunch was always a two-woman task, as Saiyans have huge appetites. Not only did they have to feed a full-blood Saiyan, but they had to feed Goten and Trunks, the two demi-Saiyans.

"Time to eat!", she called the boys. The boys rushed down the stairs as Vegeta came in from the Gravity Room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the sewers of New York, Donatello, a turtle in a purple mask, was working on one of his inventions. When he wasn't working on stuff for his sensei, Splinter, or the other turtles, Donnie often worked on his own inventions. He turned a subway car into the Shellraiser and a VW Bus into the TurtleVan.

"Yo, D, whatcha workin' on?", Michelangelo, the turtle in the orange mask asked his big brother. Mikey, as his brothers called him, was always hanging around Donnie's lab watching him work. While he often messed up Donnie's experiments, he used his brain to get the turtles out of scrapes more than a few times.

"I'm building an interdimensional portal. I wanted to build one ever since I saw what the Kraang had," Donnie told his brother. He, too, was curious about dimensions other than Dimension X. Although he had been working on his portal longer, he was further behind than Bulma was on hers, due to a lack of technology.

"Sweet, so now we can go wherever we want."

"I highly doubt that the portal will allow that, as I don't really have the tech to control where it lands us."

"How about getting us back?"

"Don't worry, I fully intend to build a remote control to return us home from whatever dimension we wind up in."

"Can't wait! Imma have so much fun with this thing!"

"You aren't just going to wait until I finish and then take off on an interdimensional road trip, because I will be the only one with the key that activates the portal."

 _A/N: I figured since the '87 version of Donatello had a portal, this one should have one, too._


	2. Through The Portal

_A/N: This is where the crossover really begins!_

 **Through the Portal**

After lunch, Bulma and her mother went shopping, Vegeta went back to the gravity room, and Trunks' grandfather went to go feed his fish.

The boys, mostly Trunks, had other plans.

"Hey, Goten," Trunks said, "I have an idea."

"Yeah, what is it?", Goten asked.

"Let's go check out the portal that my mom's building in her lab."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Trunks?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean, what harm can a little peek do?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They soon found themselves in Bulma's lab.

"Trunks, what is that thing that looks like a TV?", Goten asked.

"Wow, Goten, you found it!", Trunks exclaimed, "That's the portal that my mom was building. It looks like she finished it. I know, let's test it for her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's not like we're going to get into trouble. At least, we'll be able to see if it works."

"O-Okay," Goten stammered as Trunks grabbed the remote for the portal.

"The green button must turn on the portal," Trunks mused as he pushed the button, opening the portal. Just as he pushed the button to turn on the portal, a whirlwind from it started to suck the boys in.

"Trunks! The portal-thingy grabbed me and is sucking me in!"

"I know! It grabbed me, too! And I can't shut it off!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next thing the two demi-Saiyans knew, they were landing on concrete in the middle of an alley at night.

"Well, well, well," a voice taunted, "what do we have here? A couple of kids who don't know what they're in for."

"Whoa, Trunks," Goten asked, waking up and rubbing his head, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Trunks answered groggily, "but they're in for a lot of trouble, Heh-heh!"

"Who?," Goten asked. He then realized what Trunks was talking about, "Aaagh!"

Trunks kicked one of the muggers all the way to the other side the street. Goten having gotten over his grogginess, landed another on top of a car. They were just about to take out the third one when they heard sounds of a scuffle further down the alleyway.

"Goten, let's go help those people," Trunks said as he took out the last of the gang.

"OK," Goten answered as they took off towards the sounds of the fighting. When they arrived, they found four turtles using ninja weapons to take out some guys dressed as ninjas.

"Cool," Trunks remarked, "Hey, Goten wanna help these guys out?"

"Sure," Goten answered as they flew to the back and started to take on some of the bad guys themselves. Goten kicked one into a building this time, while Trunks landed one in an alley across the street.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, check it out," Mikey said, "looks like we got a little help."

"Yeah," Raphael grunted as he punched a FootBot in the face, "Who?"

"I don't know," Donnie remarked, "But they sure look strong for a couple of little kids."

"I wonder where they learned to fight like that," Leonardo said before slicing the arm off of another Bot.

"I dunno, but they sure are good," Raph said using his sai to toss a Bot into a nearby dumpster, "That's all she wrote."

"Hey, I don't know who you are, but thanks," Mikey told the two boys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, I know Goten," Trunks suggested, "let's go over and see who we helped out."

"Okay," Goten said, running over and seeing who the mysterious strangers were.

"What are you kids doing out here?", the turtle in the red mask asked, "Don't you know that it's dangerous?"

"Yeah," Trunks answered, "but if you hadn't noticed, we took out some bad guys before we arrived to help you guys out. And we actually had nothing else to do and no where else to go."

"Hey, Trunks, I'm hungry," Goten said as his stomach growled.

"Oh, yeah," Trunks told them, "and we don't have any food."

"Can we keep them?", the turtle in the orange mask asked, "Can we, can we, can we?"

"I highly doubt that Master Splinter is going to let us bring them home," the one in the blue mask answered, "let alone keep them, Mikey."

"Awww…," Mikey pleaded, using his puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Leo."

"Fine," Leo relented, "If you two will tell us your names and where you came from, you can come with us."

"My name's Trunks Briefs, and he's Son Goten," Trunks said as he introduced himself and Goten, "We came from a different version of Earth through my mom's portal that she built."

"So, there are alternate dimensions out there," the purple-masked turtle said, "My name's Donatello, by the way."

"Of course," Trunks told him, "so what are the other turtles' names?"

"The one in red is Raphael, the one in blue is Leonardo, and the one in orange is Michelangelo."

"How did you learn to fight like that?," Leonardo asked.

"Our dads taught us," Trunks answered, "And there's more tricks where those come from."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They soon came to a dead-end alley.

"Down we go," said Michelangelo, as he grabbed the manhole cover in front of them and climbed down the ladder.

"Heh-heh," Trunks told them, floating down the manhole, "we don't need ladders."

"Whoa," Michelangelo remarked, "That was cool. Can you show me how to do that?"

"Sure, but it could take a while and a whole lot of energy for you to learn," Trunks told him flying with Goten along side the rest of the group.

"A lot more than you think," Raphael commented snidely.

"Hey," Mikey told him, "I can learn just as well as you can."

"Sure, you can. Then how come you always lose to me when we spar?"

"Can it, you two," Leonardo told them.

"So," Michelangelo asked Trunks, "Do you have any nicknames? You know like Leonardo is Leo, Raphael is Raph, Donatello is Donnie, and they call me Mikey."

"No, not really. But when we fuse they call us Gotenks."

"Whoa, you two can fuse in to one person," Donnie said, "But I didn't think that was scientifically possible."

"Oh, yeah. And so can our dads. When they fuse they become either Vegito or Gogeta."

"Here we are," Mikey announced as they entered the lair, "Home sweet home."

 _A/N: Ran it a little long, but it was worth it._


	3. Discovery and Exploration

_A/N: This story has been a lot of fun to write._

 **Discovery and Exploration**

"So this is your home," Trunks remarked, flying past the turnstiles, "Pretty cool."

He and Goten flew around checking everything out.

 _Not nearly as cool as my house, though,_ Trunks thought, _But pretty cool 'cuz it's underground._

"So what are your homes like?", asked Mikey.

"Mine's out in the country," Goten answered, landing on the couch, "and my big brother and his girlfriend live right next door."

"Mine is in the city and has indoor gardens, several kitchens, a big backyard, a swimming pool, a lab for my mom to work in, and a gravity room for my dad to work out in," Trunks said, landing beside Goten and listing everything his house had to offer.

"Mikey," Raph said, hitting Mikey in the back of the head, "You're drooling. Knock it off."

"Hey," Mikey told him, rubbing the back of his head, "that hurt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta was in the gravity room when he sensed the disappearance of Trunks and Goten. He immediately stopped his training and ran into the house.

"Iciea Ann Briefs," he said entering the half-Saiyan, half-icejin's room only to find her listening to music and surfing the web, "Where are the boys? And don't tell me that you don't know, because they were your responsibility."

"Uhhh…," she answered, "I figured since they were playing video games, I could leave them alone and just check on them from time to time. Sorry, Uncle V."

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it," he roared, causing her to back into the wall, "Now get out of here and help me find those kids or I won't be the only one mad at you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I wonder who those kids were that were helping the Turtles,_ Karai though leaning on a water tower overlooking the city. _How were they able to take out both thugs and FootBots at such a young age?_

Suddenly, she saw two boys, one with a lavender bowl cut and the other with messy black hair and an orange gi, fly past her.

 _That's them,_ she thought, running to the edge of the roof and giving the boys a friendly wave.

"Hey, boys," she said when they came over to hover in front of her, "how would you like to hang with me for a while?"

"Aren't you that Karai girl that the Turtles told us about?", the lavender-haired boy asked.

"Yes," she answered, "The Turtles and I go back a long ways."

"She seems friendly enough, Trunks," Goten said.

"I guess so," Trunks told him, "Okay, we'll hang with you. I'm Trunks Briefs and he's Son Goten, by the way."

Trunks landed on the roof beside Karai with Goten landing alongside him.

"Say," Karai asked them, "How would you like to see where I live?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"I wanna check it out," Goten told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guys," Donnie called the other Turtles into his lab, "you gotta see this."

"What is it, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"I ran a few tests on Trunks and Goten, and it turns out that they are only half-human."

"So what is the other half?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, and why are they so powerful?" Leo asked.

"All I know is that the other halves of their DNA are alien in origin."

"Alien as in Dimension X alien, or alien as in space alien?" Mikey asked him.

"Space alien, I'm afraid," Donnie said with a gulp.

"Where are they now, Mikey?" Leo asked.

"I left them in the living room playing video games," he answered.

Leo looked towards the living room to check on the boys and found them gone.

"Well, they're not there now," he told the rest of the Turtles.

"We leave them alone for one second…," Raph said.

"I guess we'll have to go look for them," Leo told the others.

"I'll call April," Donnie told them grabbing his T-Phone, "she might be useful in tracking them down."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know that they like to sneak into Auntie B's lab," Iciea told her uncle, leading him to the lab. When they got to the door they heard a sound like that of a whirlwind. They peeked into the broken window to see stuff flying everywhere in the lab.

"For your sake," Vegeta told her, "the boys had better not have been caught in that whirlwind."

"Maybe, we should tell Goten's parents that we lost him," she said, grabbing her phone from her pocket.

"Why, so that idiot Kakarot can get involved? This is your mess, you are going to be the one to fix it."

"This is not just some little problem. If you were listening, Auntie B. was telling us that she invented a portal that could lead to other dimensions. Knowing Trunks, he and Goten were probably messing with it and got sucked in somehow. They could be lost forever. And I am fixing it."

A few minutes later, Goku appeared in front of the two of them.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"My idiotic spawn-of-Frieza niece here," Vegeta said, pointing his thumb at Iciea, "left the boys unattended, and now she thinks that they may have gotten sucked into the woman's portal. She also thinks that it sent them to another dimension."

"What?! You mean they could be gone forever!" Goku said, "That's horrible!"

"Exactly," Iciea told him, "and yes, I'll be willing to admit that I should have kept better tabs on them. For now, we need to focus on getting them back."

They opened the door to the lab. Iciea grabbed the remote, and they let themselves get sucked into the portal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After following Karai as she jumped from roof to roof, Trunks and Goten arrived at her home.

"This place looks like it could be a church or a haunted house," Trunks remarked.

"How would you like to come inside with me?" she asked them as she grabbed her katana and hit them on the back of the head with the hilt, knocking them out.

"Nighty-night, boys," she said as she carried them over her shoulders into the lair of the Foot Clan.

 _A/N: I will probably give you the back-story on Iciea in a prequel to this story._


	4. The Race for the Boys

_A/N: Just because I called this chapter what I did doesn't mean the Saiyans and the Turtles are going to fight each other._

 **The Race for the Boys**

"Uggh…," Trunks said groggily waking up with a bit of a headache, "Goten, w-where are you?"

"I see you're awake," Karai said, approaching Trunks' cell.

"Karai, you bully, why'd you have to knock us out like that?"

"Trunks, Trunks, w-where are you?" Goten asked frantically from his cell.

"I knew you two would've run off to go tell the Turtles about what happened once you saw where I really lived," she answered with a smug look on her face, "Besides, I told my father about you and he wants to see you for himself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

April soon arrived in the Turtles' lair with Casey Jones in tow.

"So, you lost a couple of little kids," Casey commented, "I don't see what the big deal is."

"A couple of really powerful, half-alien kids!", Donnie told him, "If Shredder gets his hands on those kids, who knows what could happen!"

"If they're really that powerful," April asked, "then shouldn't they be able to break out of the Foot's hideout?"

"Maybe," Leo told her, looking at Mikey, "if Karai doesn't watch them close enough."

"Why are you looking at me like that? Okay, so I turned my back for only a second and they got away."

"If you hadn't of let them get away," Raph told him, "we wouldn't be in this mess."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta, Goku, and Iciea landed on a rooftop overlooking a city.

"Uggh…," Goku said groggily, "I don't think were at Capsule Corp. anymore."

"GK, you're on my back," Iciea groaned.

"Oh, sorry," He told her, getting up and scratching the back of his head.

"Where are we?", Vegeta asked realizing that he had no idea where they were.

"I have no idea," Iciea told them, "but what I do know is that we need to find the boys ASAP."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys were bound in energy rope, and taken to Shredder's throne room.

"So these are two boys that were able to take out three of the Purple Dragons and some of my FootBots," He said, placing his gauntlet under Trunks' and Goten's chins.

"These two may look like normal little boys," Karai told him, "but they are powerful fighters. Not only that, but unlike a normal human they can fly."

"I don't know what you plan on doing to us," Trunks told Shredder and Karai, "but you won't get away with it, 'cuz the Turtles will stop you."

"By the time they get here to save you," Shredder told the boys, "It will be too late! Stockman, get the worms."

"Yezz, Mazzter," He buzzed, going and getting the mind-controlling worms and placing them behind the boys' ears while FootBots restrained them.

"W-What are you doing to us, you creep?", Trunks asked.

"You two will be the weapons that will destroy the Turtles," Shredder told them, "After you told me what they could do, Karai, I began to suspect they were capable of much more."

Soon after that the two boys fell under Shredder's control.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, guys," April told Casey and the Turtles with her fingers on her temples, "I've got good news, and I've got bad news."

"What is it, April?", Donnie asked her.

"The good news is that I've found the boys," she told him, "The bad news is that Shredder's got them under mind-control."

"That's it!", Raph cried as he ran for his bike, "We're busting them out, and we're busting them out right now!"

"Raph," Leo stopped him, "it could be a trap, and we don't really know what those kids are capable of."

"Don't try to stop me, Leo! Nobody hurts my little buddy and gets away with it!"

"We might as well follow him," Leo told the others as they headed for the Shellraiser.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh-oh, this isn't good, guys," Goku told Iciea and Vegeta, "I found them, but someone is controlling them."

"What?!", Vegeta cried, "When I get my hands on the one that did that to my son, I will turn his intestines into entrails."

"Ew, Uncle V," Iciea told him, "Nasty! But they will regret messing with my cousin and his friend. I will make sure of it!"

Iciea clenched her hands into fists as she said that, knowing that this world didn't have any Dragon Balls to wish people back to life if Trunks and Goten killed them while under mind-control.

"Grab on, you two," Goku told Iciea and Vegeta as they teleported to where the boys were.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Turtles soon arrived at the Foot's lair.

"Guys," April told them, "I have a feeling that we're not the only ones looking for the boys."

"What do you mean, April?", Donnie asked.

"I'm feeling three huge powers nearby."

"Are they alien, same as the boys?", Leo asked her.

"Two of them are," she told them, "the other one feels like it's different somehow, like it's a mix of two different types of alien."

"Great," Raph said, "we're gonna have to deal with three more aliens."

"No," April continued, "I have a feeling that they are on our side and want the boys as much as if not more than we do. They might be the boys' family."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku, Vegeta, and Iciea teleported into the Foot's lair just as the Turtles entered through the window.

"Where are the boys, Shredder?", Leo asked.

"Hand over the kids and we might leave you in one piece," Vegeta said.

"The boys are right here," Shredder told them, "Get them, Gotenks. Or should I say Super Gotenks."

"Super Gotenks?!", Donnie said, looking at the kids' family, "Oh boy, I knew they could fuse, but I didn't know that they could transform into something more even more powerful."

"You guys are lucky that the fusion only lasts thirty minutes," Goku told the Turtles.

"Then what?"

"Gotenks turns back into Goten and Trunks."

"At least that makes him a little easier to defeat. Thanks," Leo said.

"By the way, my name is Goku. The one in the blue is Vegeta and the girl is his niece, Iciea."

"I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo. The one in the purple is Donatello, or Donnie. Michelangelo, or Mikey's wearing orange, and Raphael, or Raph's in red."

"So," April asked, "are you the kids' family?"

"Goten's my son, Trunks is Vegeta's son and Iciea's cousin."

"Iciea seems different from you two somehow."

"That's because Vegeta and I are full-Saiyan while Iciea is half-Saiyan, and half-icejin."

"Let me guess. Saiyans and icejins are space aliens."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I have powers."

"Okay."

"Anyways, I'm April and the guy with the hockey stick is Casey."

"I know," Goku said, "let's team up."

 _A/N: Another long one. Gomen nasai._


	5. Fight for the Boys

**Fight for the Boys**

 _A/N: Sorry the title wasn't very original, but I couldn't come up with anything else._

"OK," Leo asked Goku as they were dodging ki blasts, "other than the thirty-minute thing, what are their, or is it his, weaknesses?"

"Ummm...Let me see, Vegeta, what are their weaknesses anyway?", Goku said, scratching the back of his head.

"Grrr, really, Kakarot, you really are an idiot sometimes. They are both immature, preferring to put on a show, rather than at least trying to defeat the opponent. Goten can be hesitant at times, while Trunks is too curious for his own good."

"Hey, Uncle V," Iciea added, "I think that I might have a plan, but it's going to involve my tail. So, may I turn off my cloaking watch?"

"Wait a sec," Mikey remarked, wide-eyed, "you have a tail?"

"Mikey...", Raph said, rolling his eyes.

"Go ahead," Vegeta asked her, "what is your plan?"

"I'll grab him around the waist with my tail, while the rest of you take him down."

"And I'll distract him," Mikey added.

"You know," Goku said approvingly, "that just might work."

"Go ahead, but this does not mean you can turn that thing off whenever you damn well please."

"Powering off," said the watch as Iciea pushed the button to turn it off.

As the watch was powering down, Iciea's true form was revealed. She had black hair and a bubble-gum pink dome on her head, with two lines running down her cheeks. Her face, arms, and legs were the same color as her uncle's, with the same pink on her shoulders, nails and lower legs. The pink on her shoulders and legs was outlined in a silvery-white color. The toes on her silvery-white feet were splayed like a bird's with the same pink polish as her fingers, and she had a long silvery-white tail. She also appeared to be wearing gloves.

"Wow," Mikey whispered, "you look so cool."

"You should see what I look like in my full-Icejin mode."

"There's no time for that now," Vegeta told them, "you two have a job to do."

"Hey, Gotenks, over here," Mikey said, having run over to the other side of the room. Gotenks fired in Mikey's direction, while Iciea came up behind Gotenks and wrapped her tail around him.

"OK, guys," Iciea told them, as Gotenks struggled to get free, "Go for it."

The Saiyans launched ki blasts at Gotenks while Raph threw his sais, Leo his katanas, Mikey his chucks, and Donnie his exploding throwing stars. April joined in throwing her tessen, and Casey shot his exploding pucks at her.

After a few minutes of struggling, though, the fused boy got free.

"Did you really think that you could hold me, cuz?" he said hitting her in the chest and pulling her arm behind her.

She swung her tail at him, and he caught it. He used her tail to swing her around, crashing her into the wall, knocking her and Mikey unconscious.

"Mikey!"

"Iciea!", April and Goku yelled at the same time, rushing over to their fallen friends.

They were stopped on the way there by a couple of shots from Gotenks.

"And where do you think you two are going?"

"Goten, Trunks," Goku told the fused boy, "I know that you're stronger than that. Come on, boys, fight it. I know that you can do it."

Gotenks started to power up again, fighting against the worms' mind-controlling powers. Suddenly, Gotenks split back into the two boys, Goten and Trunks, powering down. The boys coughed up the worms that had been in control of their bodies. The boys slumped to the floor, exhausted. Meanwhile, Iciea turned her cloaking watch back on, and put it into Saiyan mode.

"Wh-What happened?" Goten asked.

"You two were being controlled by a couple of worms that a mutant fly named Baxter Stockman placed behind your ears. The guy in the metal mask made you two fuse and fight us," Donnie explained.

"Whoa!" Trunks exclaimed, looking over towards the two in a pile on the floor, "We did that to Iciea and Mikey!"

"Yes, yes you did."

"Then we really must have lost control of our bodies, cuz, I would never do anything to hurt my cousin. Ever."

Trunks and Goten then walked over to Iciea and Mikey.

"Iciea, Mikey, we're sorry. We had no control over what we were doing. I think that the worms had taken over our minds."

"Hey, no problem, cuz, I knew you would've never hurt me if you knew what you were doing," she told him, ruffling his hair.

"Hey, Iciea, cut that out!"

"Ha-ha! Just messing with you!"

"Hey, where'd that girl go? You know the one that brought us here?"

"What girl? What did she look like?"

"She had long black hair, wore a lot of black, and carried a sword."

"Oh," April answered, "you mean Karai. She must have left with the guy in the mask. She does that."

"Is the guy in the mask her dad?"

"Not really. She just thinks that he is. Master Splinter is her real dad, and her real name is Miwa," Leo told him.

"Just like my dad's real name is Kakarot," Goten added, looking up at his dad with a smile. Goku ruffled Goten's hair affectionately.

"Mm-hm," April said.

"I guess that everybody here has some kind of secret, huh, guys," Goku said.

"Well then," Raph asked sarcastically, "what's yours, wiseguy?"

"I can turn my hair three different colors."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the remark.

"Not to change the subject or anything, guys," April said, "but isn't about time we leave. I'm sure it has been a long day. And I'm pretty sure the boys are hungry after all that they've been through."

"Yeah, I can't wait to have some more of that pizza gyoza that you guys got us. Dad, you got to try it, it's so good."

"I'll bet it is. I'm gonna have to try a few dozen boxes of it."

"Kakarot," Vegeta told him, "Really. Are you looking to put another place out of business?"

 _A/N: This is the first fight scene that I have ever written._


	6. No Way Home

**No Way Home**

 _A/N: Happy NaNoWriMo everyone!_

"Now that we've got the boys," Vegeta stated, "we can leave this backwater mud-hole."

"Not exactly," Iciea said, pulling the busted-up portal remote out of her pocket.

"What?! Let me guess, Kakarott broke it when he landed on you," Vegeta remarked, looking at Goku, "Clumsy oaf."

"Sorry, if I broke the remote, guys," Goku apologized.

"Now how are we supposed to get home?" Vegeta yelled at Goku.

"I don't know," Goku answered, scratching the back of his head, "My Instant Transmission can't take us through dimensions."

"Mikey just put the boys to bed," Donnie told them, "Is that, wasn't that the remote to your portal that brought you here?"

"Yes, and idiot there," Vegeta told him, pointing at Goku, "crushed it when we landed."

"I'll take it to my lab and see if I can fix it, but judging from the advanced technology, I doubt that I could fix it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is it just me, or does Vegeta treat Goku like crap?" Raph asked, as he was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Yeah, I would think that he would have more respect for the leader of his group," Leo replied, "Speaking of which, it seems to me that Vegeta and Goku are like you and Mikey."

"How so?"

"Goku is naive and likes orange, while, let's face it, Vegeta's a jerk who wants to be the leader."

"Don't you compare me to him, Leo!"

"I was just saying, geez! I'll bet their group is a lot like ours, and they have a genius who spends the whole time in the lab," Leo remarked, with a glance toward Donnie's lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you want to come on patrol with us?" Leo asked the three Z-Fighters.

"Sure," Goku and Iciea said in unison.

"Whatever," grunted Vegeta, "I've got nothing better to do."

Little did they know, Trunks and Goten heard the whole thing.

"Did you hear that Goten, they're going to go on patrol?" Trunks whispered.

"Mmhmm."

"I know, let's follow them."

"Won't we get caught?"

"Nah, not if we're careful enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on the rooftops of NYC…

"You two," Raph growled, "You can't hide from us, Trunks and Goten."

"Uh-oh, busted," Trunks replied, coming down from the top of the doorway.

"Can we please stay, please?" he said, using his puppy-dog eyes, "We won't be much trouble, I promise."

"Fine, whatever," Vegeta told them, "but if you mess this up, back you go."

"Yaaay!" Trunks and Goten cheered, as the others spotted movement on the street.

"Boys," Iciea shushed them,"We may have seen something."

"What is it?"

"Look," Iciea told them, pointing, "They're robbing that jewelry store."

"Boy, are they in for trouble."

Vegeta fired a ki blast, destroying their getaway vehicle.

"They won't be getting very far, now will they?"

"Well, so much for stealth," Raph said, throwing a Look at Vegeta.

"Really, Unk," Iciea told Vegeta, "the idea was to sneak up on them, not reduce their ride to rubble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Below…

"Crap, what are we gonna tell the boss?" One of the crooks asked the others upon seeing his truck totaled.

"You aren't telling the boss anything," Vegeta said, landing in front of the crook and grabbing him by the shirt, "because you won't be seeing him again. It's scum like you that make me glad I don't live here."

"That guy's worse than Casey ever was," Raph remarked coming down the fire escape.

"Yep, that's my uncle for you," Iciea told him, rolling her eyes, "He's one of those 'shoot first, ask questions later' kind of guys. He thinks that just because he's a Saiyan prince, that he can get away with anything."

"Wait, if your uncle's a prince, wouldn't that make you a princess?" Mikey asked her.

"It sure would. I'm a princess on my mother's side of the family and a lady on my dad's."

"Wow," Mikey said, "That is so cool. So you would be Princess Lady Iciea, but Imma call you PL Iciea."

"It's OK. You can just call me Iciea, everybody else does."

"Quit your jawjacking and take out a few of these guys, will ya?" Raph yelled, nailing one of the crooks in the face.

"So where are your parents now?" Mikey asked joining the others.

"Both dead, I'm afraid," Iciea told him, kicking another crook in the face, "My dad had my mother killed right after I was born, and Goku took out my dad."

"Why would Goku do that?"

"My father enslaved the Saiyans and blew up their home planet. He raped my mother so he could have me. Need I go on?"

"Wow," Mikey said, hitting a crook with his nunchuks.

"They won't be getting up anytime soon," Vegeta laughed, flinging the last one into an alley across the street.

"At least they're still breathing," Raph said, sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think somebody has a crush on you," Trunks told Iciea.

"You mean Mikey. Nah, he was just curious. And besides, I doubt Uncle V would go for it."

"Awww, come on, cuz, you didn't see the way he was looking at you. Besides, Mikey is nice enough."

"Who has a crush on my niece?" Vegeta asked, "Tell me so I can knock them in the head."

"Awww...Vegeta be nice," Goku told him, "It's only a little crush. Not like he's out to hurt her."

"She's not your niece, Kakarott, she's mine!"

"Can it out, you two," Iciea told them, "we were talking about Mikey, OK. No need to get hostile. Geez!"

"So, are you into him? I mean he is into you," Goku asked.

"Kakarott," Vegeta snarled.

"What? I was just curious."

"Actually," Iciea told Goku, "he is kind of cute."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mikey, Earth to Mikey," Raph teased, knocking Mikey in the head a few times, "What were you talking to your girlfriend about back there, anyway?"

"Wha...oh, she was just telling me about what happened to her parents. And she's not my girlfriend, OK, but she is a babe..."

"Somebody has a cruush," Raph said with a whistle.

"Cut it out, you two," Leo told them.

"Like you didn't crush on Karai before we knew who she really was," Raph responded, "The way he's acting, it's pretty obvious he's got a crush on Iciea."

 _A/N: Sorry I took so long to update._


End file.
